Now More Than Friemds
by Camino
Summary: I actually already uploaded this before only I encountered some technical difficulties and well for short I'm a newbie.Please R


Authors note:

Please don't read the beginning and stop; read it through and review (hey that rhymes )

Setting: The Great Hall

Time: beginning of year 2

"So how where your summers?" asked Hermione as she took a bite of her food. "Oh the usual" Harry replied, "under the reign of my aunt and uncle. How 'bout you Ron?"

"Well, it was alright I guess…oh yes! My brother Charlie came home for a visit".

"He's the one who studies dragons right?" Harry asked,

"rreah" Ron mutters with a full mouth. Just then Draco Malfoy passed by their table,

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing, just having a look at you circus people",

"I believe the term is circus folk" Hermione inserts,

"Well you would know wouldn't you, you smart alecky, filthy…"

"Where do you get of telling her that, Malfoy?" Ron interrupts, jumping from his seat.

"Oh defending your _girlfriend_ Weasly?" Draco answers. Ron suddenly blushes.

"You aren't supposed to disrespect anyone like that!"

"Ah, changing the topic then she is your girlfriend" Draco spikes back. At that remark even Hermione is blushing.

"Just get out of here Malfoy" Harry says to relieve the tension.

"Alright, alright I've taunted you enough anyway" Draco says and leaves. Ron sits down and gets back to his eating.

"So is there something I don't know?" Harry asks, "no …of course not" Hermione replies. The thought of "hmmm" passes through Harry's mind, "well of course there's not what was I thinking asking that anyway," Harry says. And again hmm Ron is still blushing.

Later in the common room, Ron was pacing about, alone. –What was I doing- He pondered-what happened to me-. Confused, he flopped down on one of the couches, and watched the light cast by the dancing of the firelight. –Could it be? Do I …no way it can't, she's my best friend-. Suddenly Harry and Hermione burst in, "Ron, come on we'll be late" Harry says. "Yeah I'm coming" Ron then got up and they all walked down the stairs. –I wonder what he was doing in there- Hermione said to herself.

In class (for one of the only times) Hermione seemed distracted. –I wonder what Ron was doing? – She thought-he seemed to be thinking hard about something, perhaps it was… Why do I even care-. " There is definitely something up with those two" Harry whispers to himself.

Chapter II

That night, Ron was walking down a long hallway. He saw all the usual faces; only they seemed to be sticking to the sides of the hall while he walked through the middle. As he neared the end, he saw Harry "hey Ron" Harry said. "Hi Harry" Ron replied and walked on. Finally he had reached the end; and there seemingly waiting, was Hermione. "Hello Ron" she said with a smile, "hi" Ron said. She stepped closer to him and just before their lips touched each other, Ron sat up in his bed. " No way" he said to himself, "no way! That can't happen can it?" breathing deeply, he decided to lie back down and go back to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione was up early as usual, and was waiting by the boy's stairway.

"Guys hurry up!" she called up the stairs.

" Yeah we're coming" Harry bellowed back. Actually he and Ron where still readying themselves.

"Ron, tell me do you like Hermione" Harry asked,

"Me? Like Hermione… of course not, she's our best friend" Ron answered, his face turning red.

"How did you know I meant that _like_?"

" Uh, I …what's our 1st subject?"

"You're blushing"

" Uh…err Come on Hermione is waiting for us" Ron says dashing down the stairs. "Uhuh that's what I thought" Harry whispered as he followed Ron. Soon the trio had reached the Great Hall for breakfast. –Wow I've never noticed that Hermione looked that good. What? Where did that come from? –Ron thought as he watched her flip her hair away from her mouth.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing you look fine," answered Ron. – I wonder if he meant fine all right or fine nice- Hermione thought- then again it doesn't really matter, right-. Breakfast went rather quickly that day and she had finished earlier than the two, " if you don't mind, uh since you're still eating, I'll go ahead. Don't want to be late you know" "Alright sure, we'll catch up" Harry said. Hermione then got up and left. "Ron?" Harry asked, Ron, who was obviously still dreaming, did not answer. Harry waved his hand in front of him, but he did not react.

"Ron!"

"Huh? What?" Ron finally said.

"Where are you?"

"Huh? No where… here" Ron replied in a sort-of-half-daze.

"Come on you like her, don't you? I know you do". Just then a rosy-ness filled up Ron's cheeks.

"Ahah! You're blushing again, you do like her"

" I um… I …wha…"

" Don't try that what's our first subject thing again". At this point Ron was red as a tomato.

"Ro-on"

"Oh I don't know! I mean she's our best friend is that possible?"

"Well it is a little fairytale-ish but yes"

"Augh" Ron exclaimed bumping his head against the table.

"Oh relax, it's not all bad"

"But…" "It's ok" Harry says again "now are you done? We better get going if we don't want to get late" they then get up and start walking to class.

Chapter III

Meanwhile in the classroom, Hermione was the only one there. She was writing some footnotes so that she could recite in class. Soon she got bored and unknowingly her mind had drifted; she imagined that she was at some mysterious, unknown place. Unknown it was, but beautiful; she could see a figure standing a few meters away. She felt her heart stir w/ a kind of jumpy feeling, as she walked closer to the figure. Then when she was right behind it, it turned and it was Ron. With that realization she came back to reality. Students where beginning to fill the room. Dazed she looked down at her notes; and there, in black ink, was Ron's name enclosed in a heart. Hermione gasped, and upon seeing Harry and Ron, immediately crumpled the paper, then stuffed it in her pocket. Ron, with a little nudge from Harry, sat next to her. As he sat down, Hermione felt her heart stir w/ the same feeling as in her fantasy. – (Sigh) What's wrong w/ me? – Hermione thought-all of a sudden I can't breathe-. " Uh you didn't make a notes page" Ron said kind of nervously, " Oh uh I thought I'd go extemporaneous today".

A.N: hope you liked, please review it thanks. ()


End file.
